thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Icefern
Of course you can join! =3 Anyone can join the wiki. To get started, all you have to do is request in the comment of a Clan you're interested in. But before you join a Clan, please read our policies (Policy: Roleplay, Policy: Chatroom, Policy: Fanfiction, Policy: The Wiki). --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 07:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to mention the projects. x3 Projects are a great way to get to know the other users of the wiki. :Project:Adopt A User - Here you can apply for a mentor (either me, Prowllu, or Emberstar, but I'm not sure if she's accepting apprentices at the moment. You'll have to check with her.) Your mentor will be able to help you with any problems you have, like coding, chararts, etc. :Project:Character Art -''' This project is here to create images for our character pages (ex. Goldenfrost, Rainbow, Bluesight). You can also apply for a mentor or read my tutorial if you need help. ::If you want descriptions or links for the other project, tell me. =3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 07:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to say that the charart you made was really good. =3 Just a quick tip for when you make chararts for the project, we don't add ear pink. Just thought I'd let you know... Anyways, hope to see you around soon! --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 01:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi there, Icefern! I'm Emberstar23, an admin on this wiki. You can call me Ember, Embz, or whatever it says on my profile to call me. I see you've already requested to make a cat on my Clan, EagleClan. I'll go ahead and add him in. Also, since your profile says your birthday was on February 12, happy belated birthday! :D Oping to see you around soon, Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 01:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Wellll. Hello there. :3 Hi, I'm Prowllu. x3 You can call me Owl. I'm one of the bureaucrats here, jus' here to welcome you. :3 If you need anything or just want to rp, I'm usually online a ton when I can be. If you need anything to do with the Character Arts that you haven't already been helped with, I'm getting okay-ish at 'em, and can prolly give you a hand.... Or a paw. x3 So, without further whatchamahcallit, adios. x3 (If you want to join any of my Clans, I have a list of all of the Clans, Non-Clan groups, Tribes and Packs I own on my page.) Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 05:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Personal image I just realized that on your personal image, there isn't the Wildpath's watermark. Please add it in, or the image may end being deleted. Sorry if I sound pushy... x3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 06:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. x3 I can't believe I didn't see it... --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 06:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Here's the charart! MistyfernSpring is blooming! 17:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Rosefeather's Charart Sure thing! Can't wait to see it~ Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|Ferris Bueller's Day Off''']] 00:04, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Font Hey! c: I just go to a font generator and c+p it. It tends to work well.. I'm kind of a simpleton when it comes to stuff like that... Easy way out! ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I know! Enjoying summer. How about you? ♧ Mist ern ♧ 17:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, mine is quiet epic, as always :) ♧ Mist ern ♧ 11:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re Go ahead. =3 Especially if the wrong blank was used... x3 -- 20:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC)